Shi no Neko
by MissWisy
Summary: Avis and her sister were in a boating accident while vacationing in England. Now they are stuck in the year 1888 and are the colleges and house guests of one watchdog. But Sebastian notices something strange about the girls from day one. How will they change everyone's fates? And will they maybe just fall in love along the way? SebbyxOC CielxOC (however the main focus is SebbyxOC)
1. Chapter 1

"This is so cool! Don't you agree Avis?" called out my little sister Emelia. She had long black hair tied back in a ponytail, stormy grey eyes that were currently trained on the distant horizon and a uncoordinated little body that was stretched out over the edge of the boat we were currently on. This child was only twelve years old and yet she had more love letters coming to her than I did.

I am the complete opposite of my sister, I have long grey hair with a strip of turquoise in it, purple eyes and a more willowy body, made for dancing. I had taken ballet for many years and so had built up some muscles and the grace that I had not inherited from anyone. When I danced I was flawlessly graceful, but have me walk three steps and I would somehow manage to trip on nothing and sprawl myself flat on my face. My name is Avis Crevan, I am sixteen and this is the day I died. Or so I thought. My family and I had decided to get out of the house and country for a little while and take a short trip to England. We were currently on a boat, taking a leisurely ride down the Thames.

I guess no one told the weather man.

As soon as my sister said something a storm started. The heaven's decided to open and flood the river and consequently, the boat with water. A strong wind picked up and I turned to my sister. She was still at the edge of the boat, rocking back and forth, when a particularly strong gust caught her off guard and she fell into the river.

"Emelia!" I screamed as I ran to where she was supposed to be. However before I could make it, I slipped on the rain covered floor and felt myself hit my head on something, likely the rail.

"Dammit, Emelia, don't die," I thought as I slowly faded into unconsciousness.

I twitched as I felt something licking my face. I slowly cracked open my eyes, but quickly shut them again as the sun shone too bright into my eyes. I turned my head and slowly attempted to open my eyes once again and this time I succeeded. I groaned as I felt a massive headache begin and I slowly sat up. I looked down at my side and there was a small black cat with grey eyes, staring at me with such a sad and confused expression. I stroked the fur behind it's head and it leaned into my touch as it began to purr. The past events suddenly came back to me and I jumped up and flash of pain joining me as I did so.

"Where's Emelia? Emelia!" I yelled out, my voice slightly hoarse already. I heard a little meow from next to me and I looked down at the cat.

"I'm sorry, I can't pet you right now, I need to go find my sister," I said as I marched down the street, extremely cold in my sodden leggings and dark blue tunic. As I came out of the alley I had woken up in I gasped at what I saw before me. Men and women were walking down the street like you'd expect in the center of London, but what was strange was their cloths. They were all dressing in Victorian clothing as if part of a Historical Reenactment group or something. I heard the cat meow behind me again and I looked down, it seemed intent on following me.

"Well, what are we going to do, hmm? First I need to find Emelia, and then I need to figure out just what happened to us. And why are all these people dressed like this!?" I whisper shouted.

_"AVIS!" _ I heard my sister shout, I looked around for her but saw nothing.

_"Down here you dork!"_ I looked down but all I saw was the black cat. It's grey eyes staring up at me in confusion.

"Emelia?" I asked.

_"Somehow I have turned into a cat, don't ask this is just how I woke up,"_ I head Emelia say in my head.

"Well, that is uh...unfortunate. Maybe someone around here could help us return you to normal?" I suggested looking around the crowded street. I saw a woman passing near us so I walked over to her.

"E-e-excuse me? I'm lost and I really need to call my mom and dad, is there a phone somewhere around here?" I asked. The woman just looked at me with a disgusted look on her face and walked off.

_"Well that was rather rude,"_ said Emelia. I had to agree with her, I didn't smell and I thought I had asked rather politely. I tried asking the same question with three other people on the street and I got the same reaction. One gentleman even went as far as calling me a 'manky bint' whatever that was. Eventually I just gave up, so my sister and I walked the streets of London. Soon we came upon a little stand with a poorly dressed young man standing outside it. He was waving around a paper and had a little stack of them beside him. I quickly ran over and picked up the top one.

"Oi, what the 'ell ya think your doin' lass?" said the man in a thick unknown accent. Ignoring him I looked at the top corner of the paper and I nearly had a heart attack at what I saw. December 13, 1888.

"What the hell!?" I yelled out in confusion. It was then I was grabbed and thrown away from the stall.

"If you ain't gonna buy then leave!" shouted the man and I did just that. I grabbed my sister, still in cat form and ran. About ten minutes later I ran into an alley and leaned against the cold brick, panting.

_"What is it sis? Why did you run off all of a sudden?" _asked Emelia.

"We are not in Kansas anymore Emmy. Supposedly today's date is December 13, 1888. What the hell happened to us?" I questioned as I sank to the ground, burying my head in my sister's fur and letting out a few chocked sobs. I had never been very emotionally strong. I was prone to having bouts of depression and I was horribly shy. I was surprised I was even able to ask those people what I did. I felt something against my cheek and I raised my head to find my sister licking my cheek with her rough tongue. It was strangely comforting.

"My lady! My lady!" I heard someone call not to far off. I stood up and peered down the street at a woman with brown hair leaning out of a carriage looking rather upset.

"What's wrong?" I asked as I approached her.

"My mistress has run off, and I fear I am not fast enough to chase that child," she said in distress.

"What does she look like? I might be able to catch up to her," I said figuring I might as well try to make one friend in this time.

"She has blond hair and is wearing a bright pink dress, her name is Elizabeth. Would you really find her for me?"

"Sure, which way did she run off?"

"Down that alley right there, I managed to see her just turn the corner," said the lady and I was off. I had been on the running team my freshman year of high school and I was going to take it up again this year, if I hadn't somehow landed in 1888. I turned the corner of the alley and ran down it looking for any trace of a bright pink dress. I finally just barely caught sight of pink going around a corner and I chased after it. I turned the same corner just in time to see the little girl walk into a shop. Oh hell no, I was not going to be part of one of those horror films where the dumb blond walked into a creepy place and got hacked to bits.

Not a minute later I found myself walking through the door as well.

"-deep sorrowful color," was what I heard right as I opened the door. I walked in to see an orange haired man in top hat and strange joker like clothes with his white gloved hand close to the girls face. She had her face turned away and had a scarred look in her eye.

"I would back away from the girl if I were you, she clearly does not want you that close to her face," I said as I stepped in between him and Elizabeth.

"You ok Elizabeth?" I asked slightly turning my head to her.

"H-how do you know my name? Who are you?" asked Elizabeth, startled that I knew her name.

"Your maid or whatever told me, lady with brown hair, wearing a brown dress and brown hat," I said.

"Paula? Oh and yes I'm fine, I was just following the music," she said peering around me at the box the man was holding in his arms.

"You however have the most beautiful eyes. A majestic purple, but I see fear, confusion and just the touch of bloodlust. Come, have a seat, tell me your story," said the orange haired man as he guided us into some chairs near the counter of the shop.

I gazed around as I sat as I hadn't paid any attention to what the shop had sold. And of course it just had to be the thing I constantly had nightmares about. Dolls, porcelain dolls. Ever since I was a kid I had been afraid of the lifelike yet lifeless creatures that stared at you with soulless eyes. I hugged my sister close to me and she squirmed around a bit.

_"I don't like the look of this place Avis. I'm scared," _ she said letting out a soft mewl at the same time.

_"I really hope we can leave this place soon. We promised that lady we would bring Elizabeth back to her. When we do leave here however we really need to find at least you some suitable cloths. If we really are in the 1800s then we need to not be dressed like we are. And we really need to find someone who can change me back to a girl again,"_ said Emelia as she finally settled on my lap.

"I just wanted Ciel to be pleased!" shouted the little blond. Damn has that girl got a pair of lungs. I don't know who this Ciel was but he sounded pretty important if this girl was blubbering over him so much.

"There are many things for sale here. They are all quite wonderful," said the man as he held up some animal finger puppets. The grandfather clock began to chime and I was shocked that it was already so dark at only five p.m.

Suddenly the little box on the counter began to turn by itself and a cheerful, yet haunting song began to play. Elizabeth looked around the room at all the dolls and smiled to herself, the once scared and crying girl now smiling happily. I honestly have no idea how she was calm during this entire thing. I mean music boxes are not supposed to start on their own.

"I'll give you any one you like. You may choose any you like. Oh, I understand. These are all the same to you," he said when he saw her reluctant look. "So I think to myself: 'Something different; a precious present for a precious person," he said as he tilted his head to the side and I swear I head a click come from it. He grabbed his hat and tilted his head down, as if it were to heavy to hold up.

"The most suitable thing would be...you yourself," he said as he raised his head, an audible click sounding at the action. I gasped as I felt a sharp pain in the back of my head and just saw Elizabeth's head fall forward on her chest before I blacked out.

A/N ok so that is that. I hope you liked. So a "manky bint" is basically a disgusting whore. And she is called this because if you remember she was wearing just a pair of leggings and a tunic. And people didn't exactly dress that way in the 1800s. So I will post the next chapter soon and if you spot any errors please let me know so I can promptly fix them.

If I get at least three reviews I will post the next chapter. And don't forget to favorite and check out my other writings!

O yomi itadaki arigatōgozaimashita!


	2. Chapter 2

"Lizzie! Lizzie!" I heard someone yelling as I woke up. First of all dude, quite down, your yelling makes my head hurt and two, my name isn't Lizzie. I peeled open my eyes and looked down at myself. Thankfully I was still in my clothes and it didn't look like I had been seriously hurt. I looked over to the boy who was staring at Elizabeth like he had just found one of the most important things in life.

"Yes, why?" asked a familiar voice. I jerked up as I felt something tug on my arms. I flew over to where Elizabeth was and stared at her soulless eyes. Her doll like eyes.

"Why does her body move independent of her will? And...why does she hurt the one she loves?" asked the voice as a giant battle axe flew into the young child's hands and a giant scythe into mine. I gazed in shock at the somehow familiar weapon, my hands automatically moving to grip it just right. I felt my body jerk as I flew toward the brightest person in the room.

"No! NO! NOO!" shouted Elizabeth as she was forced to swing at the young boy when suddenly the tall dark and handsome man jumped in, snatched the boy and jumped away. I sighed in relief as I turned back to my own opponent. I stared at the confused and blatantly shocked look on his face as he continued to dodge my strikes.

"Grell, you can see this too, right?" asked the tall dark haired man.

"I suppose. But I might chip my blades so..." said the ginger as he dodged yet again and it was then I noticed his "blades".

"You are going to try to fight with a pair of scissors?" I asked, confused.

"My normal weapon was taken away from me! Stupid Will," shouted the angry ginger.

_"Stupid William, he's always trying to ruin our fun!"_ I heard myself yell in my head. I don't know why but I felt as if I understood what this man was feeling.

"Please," said Mr. Tall dark and handsome.

"Oh, Sebas-chan! You're asking me for something? In that case, during the kiss, can there be...tongue?" said Ginger. Well, that's it, tall dark and brooding is gay.

"I haven't the faintest idea what you mean, but in fact, I can tie a cherry stem in a knot with my tongue." Or maybe not.

"Oh, yes!" screamed Ginger as he knocked me back with his little scissors. "I'll be back for you later Avis!"

_"How the fuck does he know my name?"_ I thought to myself as I was knocked on my ass.

"It's unforgivable for a little girl like you to have a better blade then I do," said gay man as he went in for the cut.

"Stop Grell!" yelled the little boy as he saw Grell swoop in. Not a second later Elizabeth fell to the ground.

"Elizabeth..."siad the boy as he knelt by her side, thinking that the girl was dead. I don't know how I knew though, as she wasn't breathing and I was a good distance away but I could tell that she wasn't dead. Mr. Tall dark and handsome knelt down next to the children and drew something off of her body that I couldn't quite make out but looked like a wire.

"Now for you!" exclaimed the red head as he jumped in the air and snipped something. I felt my body fall towards the ground but before I felt the painful crash I was caught in a pair of thin but surprisingly strong arms.

"They were held by puppet strings," said handsome.

"This sharp cut only comes with a death scythe. Well Sebas-chan?" asked Grell as he unceremoniously dropped me on the floor. "I'm amazing aren't I? Compliment me, compliment me!" shouted mister desperate.

"Good job. NOt just anyone would run with scissors," said Sabastian in a flat tone.

"Oh, I'm flattered to death!"

"I don't think he meant it as a compliment gingie," I muttered under my breath.

"Your just like WIll, Avis. Such a spoilsport," whined Grell.

"Speaking of which how do you know my name? I'm fairly certain you and I have never met. I think I would remember someone like you."

"Oh, that's right you wouldn't remember me. Believe it or not we used to be good friends! But I don't know why, you always made fun of me."

"And the puppet string leads to..." said Sebastian before I could ask what the strange red haired man meant.

"So I thought to myself:" said the man from before as he wrapped us all in the invisible puppet strings. "What should I use to make my new dolls?"

"Then I'll ask you this- what are you made of?" asked Sebastian not fazed in the least about being wrapped in a seemingly steel wire.

"Hmm? What am I...made of?"

"Yes. You see, you don't seem to be made of very high-quality materials."

"So I thought to myself: 'I know I must be human, and yet lately I often find termites crawaling from my ears.'" I looked over just as Sebastian kicked up the battle axe near his feet as he kicked it up in the air hitting the other ginger in the face and simultaneously cutting the wires around him. I felt the puppet string loosen for just a second as the man lost his balance, but somehow regained it a second later as the strings one again tightened around me.

"Grell!"

"Ah a loving collaboration eh, Sebas-chan!?" yelled Grell as he swooped in for a kiss only to have his face used as a board for Sebastian to jump off of. The black haired man flew through the air and somehow seemed to float near the banner near the ceiling which Mr. Puppet man was on.

"I sense none of the way or the style of the butler in you," he said as he hit puppet man in the head with the axe, said puppet man finally falling down to the ground. However in a rather unfortunate place. Right on top of Grell.

"I would never loose to a man without style." I looked down next to me to see the empty purple eyes of my kidnapper and squealed. There was straw coming out of the top of his head. I quickly crawled back on my hands and feet till I felt a body behind me. I looked up and saw that Grell was directly behind me on his knees with little hearts around his head.

"So he was a doll too?" asked the young boy.

"Drossel Keinz. His soul was collected exactly five years ago. But, for some reason we still sensed signs of survival," answered Grell. I wondered what he meant 'we still sensed signs of survival' and how in the world could a living man be a doll and have no soul. I quietly moved to the corner and began to have a minor freak out.

I was surrounded by three people who were completely calm about the fact that this man had straw coming from his head. They acted as if being a 'doll' was a completely normal thing. I had no idea where Drossel Keinz had taken my sister so I was once again by my lonesome. I gently rocked myself back and forth as I tried to make sense of this strange time and place I had landed in.

"Are you alright miss?" asked a voice as I saw a gloved hand in front of me.

"No, I most certainly am not. Who are you people? Where is my sister? And just where on God's green earth am I?" I whispered out, still softly rocking back and forth.

"I am Sebastian Michaelis, and this is my master Earl Ciel Phantomhive. This abnormal creature here is Grell Sutcliff. I do not know where your sister is as it was only you and Miss Elizabeth in this room when we arrived, but we will endeavor to help you find her. And as for your last question you are in the outskirts of East End, London, England. Now, if you will give me your hand we can go and search for your sister."

"So, I thought to myself: 'I will report to my master'" said Drossel as he stood up. I quickly huddled further into the corner. How could he still be moving around? He was dead for real this time right?

"What's wrong with him? He's all torn up and he still wants to serve his master?" questioned Grell, not in the least bit thrown off that he was still moving.

"I can understand. You see, he's merely one hell of a butler," said Sebastian, grabbing my hand and pulling me up with him. I tried to protest but his grip on my hand was firm, yet surprisingly gentle.

"Mas...ter..."said Drossel as he pushed open a door and fell down on the carpeted floor, once again still. Sebastian gently pulled me along behind him as he walked through the door with the others, minus Elizabeth as she was still passed out on the ground. Ciel gasped at what he saw and I did too, though for different reasons. It was a giant ass dog.

"Pluto!" exclaimed the young Earl. The dog merely licked the hand on the chair in return.

"Why is he acting so friendly?" asked Ciel.

"I'm very sorry. My butler is so incompetent, I'm unable to offer you hospitality," said a deep man's voice from across the room.

"So, you're behind this. Why would you turn girls into dolls?"

"Flowers, eras, and also people are only beautiful for finite moments. Doll making is a noble work, preserving in this world the most beautiful and perfect of people."

"You've got horrible taste! What's so perfect about immature little-" said Grell unti Ciel interupted him.

"Why are you after me? I won't be made into a doll and lovingly displayed somewhere!" he yelled throwing a golden ring with a blue square cut stone on it at the back of the chair.

"Know your place, boy," siad the unknown voice in a slightly angry tone.

"What?"

"My butler's mind is made of straw. I imagine he couldn't understand why I wanted you. Ciel Phatomhive, you were fated to die since your birth. Your body is already unclean," siad the voice with a knowing chuckle. I saw Ciel's eyes widen as if he were reliving something terrible from his past. The pain in his eyes was so heartbreaking.

"Why do you know that?" he whispered.

"I cannot allow someone like you to exist in this world. Unclean, unnecessary, unfruitful, and therefore I tried to snuff you out."

"What!?" shouted the child angrily.

"Snuff out the unclean. The unnecessary, the unfruitful, snuff him out! Snuff him out! Snuff him out!" yelled the voice with a creepy laugh as the chair rocked back and forth. I tightened my grip on Sebastian's hand and forced myself to hold back my tears.

"Don't play games with me!" yelled Ciel as he ran towards the chair as the man's voice got higher as he continued to yell the same phrase over and over. When Ciel reached the chair he let out a gasp at what he saw. Sebastian quickly dragged me over there and Grell followed. I was scared and confued at what I saw.

"This is..."

"A doll," I muttered as I saw a smaller doll in the lap of the larger one. Suddenly the small one stood up, its arms straight out and its hands handing downward. Suddenly the face changed as a row of sharp teeth was revealed and the doll let out a maniacal laugh as it jumped down from the chair and ran off.

"Catch it, Sebastian!" yelled Ciel and the butler let go of my hand.

"The person manipulating it is not here, my lord. I now notice that there were invisible strings all over the room. Not a very nice thing I must say," said Sebastian and I looked around the room noticing the light hitting the strings just right.

"Now, how about we go look for this young lady's sister hmm?" asked Sebastian a slight smile curling the sides of his mouth. THough I must say it wasn't exactly a pleasant smile. We left the room and wandered around the tower.

_"Emelia!"_ I yelled in my head as I looked under every table and in every corner. I heard a faint meow from the other side of the room we were currently in and I turned to see my sister, still in cat form, cuddled in the arms of a certain butler.

"Emmy!" I yelled as I ran over and snatched her from Sebastian. For a split second I thought I saw his eyes flash pink but I thought little of it as I squeezed my sister close.

_"Sis, your chocking me! I love you too, but I really want to breathe!_" she yelled at me.

"Sorry, sorry," I said as I eased up on my grip, still not letting her go however.

_"Where were you? I looked everywhere after that man took you away but I couldn't find you? And whose the weird guy with a cat fetish? And the other two?_"

"I was taken to a room higher in the tower. Oh, and that was Sebastian. The other two and Ciel Phantimhive, the child, and the ginger is Grell. But stay away from him, he thinks he knows me," I whispered the last part to her, praying that Grell didn't hear.

"Hey! That's not nice Avis!" yelled the ginger, who had heard me, unfortubately.

"Miss Avis, why are you speaking to that cat that way?" asked Sebastian, giving me a weird look.

"Oh, right this is my sister, Emelia. I know it looks weird calling my sister a cat, but it's true. She woke up like this when we got here," I slightly explained, though I knew they would want to know more.

"That is most, interesting."

A/N OK so I am going to leave that there. Sorry it took me so long to get this up. Schoolwork and all that crap kept me away. Anywho hope you enjoyed and I will try to get the next chapter up soon! I have the next couple weeks off so I will do some writing then. I will also work on my Hobbit story which I have neglected for a month. Whoops! If you like the Hobbit then go check it out please! I will post the next chapter for this when I get five more reviews on this. Now on to the review replies.

Esmereilda: I am glad you find this story interesting and I hope you enjoyed this chapter!

Guest and Silver Moon: Thank you very much dearies!

Violet Tsubaki: Hint, translate the title of the story. And dōmo arigatōgozaimashita!


End file.
